Rethinking
by SwanseaGurl
Summary: Can you have a real marriage when your mind refuses to let up on thoughts of your Ex. One-Shot


**Hi Guys. I am so sorry for not updating Date Night but seriously I am facing some major blocks when it comes to wrapping that one up. I will do my best to have that epilogue up shortly, once again so sorry about that guys. Here is a new One-shot that just came to me, it is sorta incomplete, but I have every intention of writing a sequel for this which will feature Jackie, but I have moved to a new country and am still settling in so cant make any promises on when that will be up. Plus you know how it goes with Christmas coming up n all. Anyway, please review and I will do my best to both complete Date Night and write the sequel to this one in a couple of weeks at most.**

* * *

Steven Hyde sat on his chair in the basement, rubbing his hands over his eyes. Who knew a marriage to a stripper could be so taxing. Things were going great till all she wanted from him was sex. That he could do, he was 19 after all. And it didn't matter whose face he saw behind his closed eyes as he came. He made sure to get her off and that's all that mattered to her anyway.

But now she wanted him to talk to her, tell her about his day, spend time with her and time spent on sex wasn't counted as quality time apparently. And it was all thanks to that former redhead now blonde who had taken the stripper under her wings. She had convinced Sam that as his wife, she deserved more than just sex. It had started with presents; Hyde had no problem with that. He just opened up his wallet and gave her the money to buy stuff for herself. Then slowly she had started hinting on going out for meals, and not to the Hub or Fatso burger.

Now Hyde had no problem spending money on dinner, the record store was doing well and he could afford it. What he had a problem with was the thought of spending time alone with his wife. What would they talk about for the hour or two it took to eat? He was positive she didn't want to hear his government conspiracies and he definitely didn't want to hear about the latest sale on lingerie at the mall. You would think the promise of new lingerie would have excited him, but Sam always moved around wearing next to nothing so there wasn't any mystery left anyway.

He had dissuaded her saying he didn't believe in paying overpriced prices for undercooked meals but then she had started asking about his day and expecting more from him than his standard "It was fine". But what happened today was what was making him rethink the whole stripper marriage bit. He had just finished boning her and was catching his breath, as usual trying to get rid of the mental image of the mismatched eyes and raven hair that had caused him to cum. Suddenly he had felt a weight on his chest and without thinking he had pulled her close and kissed her on the top of her head. It was only when he realized that the head he was kissing smelt of smoke rather than the coconuts he was used to that he realized his wife was trying to cuddle with him and the one he thought he was cuddling with was possibly laying in another bed cuddling with a foreign pervert.

Horrified, both at having forgotten that he was having sex with his wife and the thought of Fez touching Jackie, he had pushed off from the bed saying he needed a beer. She had followed him though and tried to sit on his lap. While he had no problem with her doing that when Jackie was around, he never let her sit on him otherwise, something that had now come to the attention of the otherwise dimwitted blonde.

She had asked him why she was always pulled into his lap when the annoying brunette was around but was always returned to the couch when she had left. She told him she was his wife and wasn't some pawn to be used in his quest to hurt his ex-girlfriend. He had shouted back that she didn't know what she was talking about, he wasn't trying to get revenge on Jackie, and he didn't care about the brunette enough to bother.

But while Sam had in the past believed all his lies about not caring about Jackie, this time she had just looked at him and told him that if he wanted a real marriage he was going to have to give her more than just sex and money to shop. He had scoffed and replied with his standard "Whatever".

The blonde had been almost out of the door when she heard the words spoken so carelessly by her husband. She had turned back and asked him a question then, knowing his answer could change their whole future

"Donna tells me you had a pet name for that annoying brat" she stated.

"What does that have to do with anything Sam?" he bit back.

"Well, I've been here for months and you don't have a name for me yet. You still call me Sam or Samantha when we are arguing."

"So, you want a pet name huh, what about 'annoying stripper', that good enough for you?" Steven Hyde did not like to be pushed and Sam was getting on his last nerve.

"Just answer me this Hyde. What was your name for her?"

"I'm not discussing Jackie with you Sam, that was in the past, why does it matter now?"

"It matters more than anything when you pull me close to you and kiss me on the head and then push me away looking at me like I am some kind of ghost. It was her you were thinking of wasn't it?"

"You have no idea what you are saying , I suggest you drop it."

"No, I will not drop it till you answer me, what the hell did you call that annoying little pipsqueak?"

"I called her Layla ok, after the song by Clap…." he suddenly stopped, horrified that he had told her that. Looking at her face, he knew that she remembered that first night she had spent in his cot after she showed up at the Forman's.

 _Steven Hyde woke up feeling fingers on his crotch. Smiling, he reached down and stilled the fingers saying "Layla, you feeling naughty in the middle of the night baby?" The darkness of his room coupled with the six pack he had consumed before bed had rendered him incapable of remembering that his Layla was long gone. Only when Sam had lifted her head and stared at him in anger did it all come rushing back._

At the time he had told her that he had had a dream about Pattie Boyd and though she had been pissed off she had let it go claiming she knew men would never change but that she didn't want him thinking of others while she was going down on him. Still, he had been unable to help himself from calling out for his 'Layla' routinely while in bed with Sam but she had only retaliated with a hard pinch and all he had to do to appease her was give her shopping money. He was positive if she knew the truth she would leave him. And he didn't care about that a bit, but he knew he would never have Jackie back so he might as well settle for what he did have, at least she put out.

Looking at Sam he noticed the fury on her face and knew they were going to have a big blow up. But she surprised him by turning around, grabbing her purse again and leaving through the basement door.

And now Steven Hyde sat alone, mind alternating between the future of his unwanted marriage and images of Fez touching Jackie. And it didn't take a genius to figure out which topic was causing him heartache and which was merely pissing him off.


End file.
